Candypop Phantom
by daymostar96
Summary: Danny owes Sam a favour and this is the result. He has to do a photoshoot in a smexy green bathing suit and rock the runway for the sake of a charity calendar. But the catch is... All models are auctioned off to the highest bidders. Will Vlad Masters get the stunning model or will his friends close the curtain? Severe Pompous pep moments, beware Danny's sexiness.


DANNY PHANTOM IS NOT MINE! *COUGH* WISH IT FUCKING WAS! *COUGH* NEITHER ARE ALL AFOREMENTIONED SONGS! JUST BE READY FOR SOME SEXY DANNY!

Sam was pissed scratch that, she was more than pissed. She was zone3- ATL gangster pissed OFF. Now who dared to invoke the enraged wrath of the rich goth who could kick ass without breaking a sweat? Daniel James Fenton aka Danny— her ghost powered bestie whose ghostly antics had gotten the whole squad in deep with their parents. The night went down like this:

FLASHBACK OF DOOM COURTESY OF THE INVADER ZIM FANDOM

The squad was on ghost patrol when Skulker decided to make an appearance. The usual went down: witty banter, annoying monologue, by the end Skulker in the Fenton Thermos. Only thing is... Danny had a tutoring session, leaving Sam and Tucker with an obnoxious screaming thermos. What makes it worse is that it was Sam's turn to keep the damn thing... SKULKER RANTED ALL NIGHT LONG. But that's not even the worse part. Sam missed her curfew and her mother lectured her for two hours, the full catch. She had to help her mother with a charity event.

THUS END THE FLASHBACK OF DOOM.

"THAT UNGRATEFUL STUPID THOT." She hissed out. "When I see him, he is so fricking dead! Ghostly tramp." She fell back on her luxury bed with a umph of frustration. The only good thing about her 'punishment' is that it was hers to plan out. All it would take was a couple of phone calls and her end would be done accept for one thing, the models. Where the in the GZ hell was she supposed to get six models?! Okay, even though she's Sam Manson– Amity Park's resident goth rich girl, it took time to get SIX supermodels to participate in something like that for charity no less. She had work to do and little time to do it... Danny was fucking dead.

The next day was no better, Sam was a disaster to say the least. She had slept at her desk a hint of drool coated her cheek but her plans for the charity were safe. She had managed to meticulously piece together her punishment around two, models and all only... She was missing one. Sam had managed to snag three mail order models from the Suicide Girls and the other two at the mercy of Hot Topic but no one would let her take another. Curse the Fall fashion season! Sam glanced at her clock... Oh good only seven am... SHIT!

With ten minutes to spare with speed on her side, Sam made it to Casper high. She stomped the halls of the school in a quiet rage— if looks could kill. Not even Dash bothered the Goth as she searched for her quarry and sure enough she found him... By her locker with an adorable and bashful look on his face— he knew he was in trouble. He rocked on his heels while Sam's hawk eyes worked him over from a distance. He was cute– his baby face made him femininely adorbes, those ice blue eyes could hypnotize with just the right eye shadow, full yet taut lips– kawaii as fuck, and the piece of resistance... A certain jock slapping his ass for fun.

"Looking good Fentonia!" This caused Danny to blush in embarrassment. Sam's rage dissolved at this and she went to comfort her abused bestie. Danny welcomed her hug and snuggled into it then came the apology.

"Sam, I'm totally sorry I left you with that stupid thermos. I know I'm a jerk and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. " Those words were what made Sam grin like the Cheshire Cat. If Danny could've seen the future or her face he would've taken back those words. Sam let him go and took a few steps back.

"Do me a favor and turn around. "

Danny scrunched up his face in confusion but did as asked... JACKPOT! The perfect ass, an angels arse, the ass of legend rested upon her dear friend's backside. Future notice for Danny: don't wear skinny jeans.

"Hey, Danny you know that whole "make it up to you" thing you brought up?"

"Uhh... Yeah? "

"I'm gonna take you up on that offer. Come here and face me. " Danny stood before Sam oblivious to her motives. She examined his adorable baby face and muttered to herself intelligibly. Her touches had him blushing as people snickered and gossiped as they passed by. It only got worse as she ran her hands over his hips checking out his curvatures.

"You're a fricking hourglass, dude." She whispered in amazement. Sam then pulled a paper out her bag and wrote an address on it. "THIS. Is how you can make it up to me. Be there, ten am sharp or I will HUNT you down."

TIME SKIP OF DOOM~ COURTESY OF CLOCKWORK

After a week of pop quizzes, tests, and twelve ghost attacks— Skulker, Spectra, Johnny and Kitty, Box Ghost plus everyday Vlad things— Saturday finally came. The young ghost hero got up at eight and was dressed by nine thirty. Things were starting to click a bit as he walked down the street to where Sam would meet him. All week, the scheming Goth had been throwing him looks like he was a new toy. Just that Wednesday she asked for his measurements and favorite colors. If anything she was just as protective of him– let's just say the last jock that tried to grope him ended up in the nurses offices with one hell of a nosebleed. Mommy Sam as he so coined her even took the time to see what cremes and lotions did him justice and took him plus Tucker to the spa that Friday. What the hell was she up to?

He finally made it only to find... A studio with many a rich socialite hanging around. Why would Sam meet him here? The answer...

"PSST! Danny!" He followed the voice with his enhanced hearing only to get a black bag over his head and drug someplace. He was pulled a good thirty minutes before he was placed... In a barber chair? Metal clasp went over his hands and ankles then he was stripped of his clothes everything except the boxers and finally the bag came off only to reveal his captor.

"LET ME GO PLAS~! SAM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She wore a smug smirk as she leaned on the counter. Danny finally got his bearings together and looked around, they were in a dressing room and on the counter rested all manner of beauty products. While on the other side of the room rested a clothing rack but what caught his eye was the beautiful neon green one piece bathing suit with a bright neon fuschia bow in the back laying on the black love seat.

"You like it? " She teased when she caught him staring at the article, Danny blushed deeply at having been caught. "Don't worry, dude. I don't judge, it's all you. But if you like that one you'll LOVE the other one. "

"T-thanks." He mumbled. "But why am I tied down and where are we? "

"Thought you were gonna kill me, kinda right considering that right kick you hit Tucker with." She answered as she examined a bottle of hair coloring. A muffled "That shit hurted!" was heard from outside the door, Danny stifled a giggle.

"To answer your second question, we're at a charity event set up by my MOTHER. A calendar is being made and all proceeds go to whatever charity she's chosen this time~!"

"Stop world hunger. " Tucker reminded her.

"Thanks, Tuck. Anywhores, I was down on my quota of models by one," She emphasized with her pointer finger. "Who better to fill the spot than Casper high's resident loser hottie? No offense." Danny was shocked, he was considered hot?

"In a poll of who had the best 'ass'ets in the whole school, somehow you ended up on the ballot. You secretly outranked Paulina and I can totally see why." Danny was a cherry red mess at all this information, he was technically the hottest thing at school. "Today is gonna work like this, I doll you up, you take a shit ton of photos– it's a live shooting so people'll be walking around and checking you out just chill. BOOM, we're out this bitch by six. What do ya say?" Danny merely smiled, he was a ghost of his word plus ... Today was gonna be fun.

"Doll me up, dollface."

"You got it, beautiful."

TIME LAPSE OF BEAUTY COURTESY OF L'OREAL PARIS AND SNOOP DOGG'S SONG "BEAUTIFUL"

It took two hours but Danny was ready... He took another bath, his hair washed and coloured white— thanks to his powers— with an adorable fuschia bow, his cheeks blushed a neon pink with hints of silver, his eyes shadowed with neon blue, violet and pink, his lips a neon indigo with a dash of gold. His nails were painted a glow in the dark hot pink with violet tips. The suit... Was made for him. It hugged every curve and accentuated every angle— not a single camel toe. Sam was astonished at her handiwork, Danny was damn fine. The sexy breaker... Two inch neon pink Jimmy Choo heels, size six. The bow puffed out to perfection. At this moment Tucker decided to come in...

"GOTDAMN! YOU FINE!" This made the halfa grab a nearby apron and cover up in embarrassment. Sam slapped the geeks arm and he flinched.

"Tucker!" She hissed. "You're gonna make him nervous."

"Bruh, I'm sorry but Danny you are beautiful right now, like~! Is them Jimmy Choo's?" Danny blushed and smiled bashfully at his two besties, he kept it a secret for so long but he was gender fluid, it made him feel flexible and fitting. "We need to get him to a modeling agency or somethin. He is gorgeous just down right FINE! " Sam then motioned for Tucker to shut up and walked over to Danny. She then gripped his shoulders.

"He is more than fine... He is drop dead fabulous. And today HE is a SHE. " Danny smiled.

The next part was the easiest, picking out the music for the shoot. Which here meant Tucker picking out all the best stripper music. That Juicy J– Bandz a Make Her Dance, some Janelle Monae with Yoga, Beyonce– Partition and Videophone, Lady Gaga– Love game. Danny was a blazing mess after "she" checked the lineup but smiled, "her" only complaint.

"Can you put Umbrella on it? "

"I ain't know you like Rhianna."

The two then escorted the adorable model to the photo floor where different photographers and their models were having a field day with their shots. Each photographer and their model had different themes that were bodaciously fierce– RAWR~! These was a summer theme– obviously, techno, Roaring Twenties, jungle. The thing that caught Danny's eye was that Paulina was there and everyone was going gaga over her. This caused Danny to shy away but Sam hugged "her" and so did Tucker only.

"Tuck..."

"Yes?"

"I will vaporize you if you don't get your hand off my ass."

The clique finally made it to Danny's station... It was perfection, three backdrops with Sam written all over it. One was simply white with neon coloured balls everywhere of different sizes. The middle one was a just a small pool with glitter in it. While the last was black with silver silk on the floor covered in peridot and aquamarine gemstones plus a stripper pole. This made Danny glare at Tucker...

"What?! She only let me add one thing! " Sam rolled her eyes and motioned someone over, a photographer.

"Ah, Ms. Manson you finally got me a model. " He teased. He was around twenty with a flip and goatee and wore a white tee shirt with a black vest, jeans and converse. A lone camera rested around his neck.

"Sup, Enrique? This is umm~?!"

"Fantasma Ragazzo." All eyes fell on the gorgeous pixie that had just spoken. Sam and Tucker in amazement, Enrique in acknowledgement. Sam then pulled 'Fantasma' to the side along with Tucker.

"Dude, since when in the HELL! Do you speak Italian?" Tucker whispered.

"Danny, why didn't you tell anybody you were bilingual?" Sam added, the halfa shrugged like it wasn't anything, 'she' just loved Italy a lot and studied the culture.

"That accent dough! He really sounded like a genuine Italian~ uh what's the Italian word for 'chick'?"

" Ragazza."

"What he just said, I don't know. " This caused the crew to chuckle a bit.

"Welp, FAN~TAS~MA~!" said Sam. "Keep this accent up and no one'll be the wiser, Enrique's all yours, have fun- he has the music, after a 150 photos we out this piece, PEACE."

Sam and Tucker then went roaming.

See me up in the club with 50-leven girls

Posted in the back diamond fangs in my grill

Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low

Every boy in here with me got that smoke

Elegance. Sexiness. Gorgeousness. Ferocity. Mischief... The perfect model... The hips popped at just the right times, splits executed with years of practiced grace.

On your video phone

Make a cameo

Tape me on your video phone

I can handle you

Watch me on your video phone

On your video, video

If you want me you can watch me on your video phone

Flexibility that rivaled even the most seasoned gymnast. Every one of her movements seeping with seduction.

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on TV

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Not too long in a group had formed in front of her station as she worked her 'ass'sets to the fullest. The bow in the back flouncing to her exotic movements as Enrique got stock loads of pictures.

TIME LAPSE OF SEXY COURTESY OF MEDDLING MINUTES (DANXCW) 50 PHOTOS LATER: current time 4:45 pm

Fifteen upbeat pop songs, a crowd of horny onlookers, and a third of her photo quota later... Fantasma was done. She needed a nap and some food, Enrique took notice of this as he looked over the photos he had taken.

"A'ight, shorty go take a break. " He ordered. Fantasma climbed off the station stage a worn mess. "You earned that break, baby. Earned it, okay? "

"Sí." She answered back wearily. To be truthful, our favorite halfa was out of it, 'his' body burned with hunger pains and 'his' feet hurt from the Jimmy Choo's.

"Go find Sam, tell her your cut for a good hour and then help you prep for the next set, okay? We hitting the black top next."

" Grazie, tornerò." Fantasma chimed in her sweet Italiano voice and ran off (Thank you, I'll be back). It was at this moment that two villainous figures emerged from her crowd and stalked her...

Fantasma searched over the crowd of wealthy socialites in search of her two friends, her search remained in vain till.

"Excuse me, dear." Fantasma turned only to find Sam's mother and... VLAD MOTHERFLIPPIN – LYIN AND SCHEMIN– EVIL TYRANNICAL – PLASMIUS– MASTERS! The blood just rushed to Fantasma's feet and booty leaving her rooted to the spot. The fear that raced through her heart was just an understatement compared to the embarrassment coursing through her mind. The worst part– the powerful and dirty billionaire was eyeing her curves and cuteness like a lion about to pounce a gazelle. The lapis orbs studied her whole figure and NOBODY wants to know what was cruising through his mind at this.

"Salutations my Dear..." He purred in that devious yet sexy voice. "And who might you be? " He took Fantasma's hand and kissed it.

"Un uomo morto." The cute little phantom muttered as she expertly wiped the kiss away on her bow (A dead man).

"Come again? "Tried Sam's mother who was eyeing the girl in suspicion. Where'd this chick come and why didn't anyone tell her about HER?

" Mi dispiace, ma'am." She chimed sweetly before kissing Mrs. Manson's cheeks twice with a hug (I'm sorry). "I'm Fantasma Raggazzo from Italia. I was visiting the states when your daughter managed to convince me to participate. A proposito where is she? " At this moment God sent Fantasma's personal angel slash best friend to save her (By the way).

"Sup, mom? Mayor Masters." She greeted as she twirled the 'Italian'girl.

"Samantha."

"Sammykins!" Whined Mrs. Manson. "Why didn't you tell me about this sweet young lady? " Sam's response.

"Cause I wanted the pizza to myself." She winked at Fantasma only to cause the model to giggle in torrents. Masters was DONE. HE HAD TO HAVE HER, IT WAS IMPERATIVE HE HAVE HER! SHE WAS TOO FINE TO LOSE TO COMPETITION! HE JUST WANTED TO TOSS HER ON A BED AND—! You get the picture, Vlad wasn't playing, that 'Italiana' was gonna be his before the night finished out.

Sam lead the flustered and fearful model back to 'his' dressing room where they found Tucker huddled over some computers.

"You guys gotta get me out of here!" Danny whined as he took off his earrings and Jimmy Choo's. "Why the hell is he here?! " Sam and Tucker exchanged guilty looks then sighed but before they came clean, the geek handed Danny a flyer and some Jersey Mike's. The infamous halfa read the flyer over then a look of horror crossed his face...

"This... IS A FUCKING AUCTION?!" He wailed.

"Dude, chill." Tucker tried. "We didn't even think you'd get caught up in it~!"

"Yeah, man! We thought you'd get some sexy snapshots, have a good laugh bout it, and go home. I DIDN'T EVEN THINK VLAD WAS COMING! "

"It's an AUCTION, Sam." Danny ground out. "I'm being SOLD to the highest bidder. Aka the evil guy with the alter ego, runs the town, billionaire, long silver ponytail, and sadistic tendencies. Anello qualsiasi campane?" (Ring any bells?)

"Hey! No cussing in Italian! " Danny puffed out his cheeks and shivered in rage and fear. If Plasmius found out about this, he'd never live it down. And even worse fate: Vlad turning his affections on to HIM, illegal, immoral and if Vlad got his way possible. The man was a billionaire he did what he wanted when he wanted and no one batted an eyelash or asked questions. The thought of Vlad even near him in that sense made him ill. The crew ate in silence as Danny took in his predicament— he had to avoid Masters for the whole evening and make it through his second set. Done.

After chowing down, Danny took a power nap. He would've been fully asleep had it not been for the camera flash.

"Damn, she's hot. "

"No titties but that ass is fire dough. You buying that, mane?"

"Fuck yeah, I am. I get the front you get the back. " Those voices, Danny knew them and knew them well... THOSE SICK PERVERTS! The gorgeous 'Signora' jolted awake, his eyes glowing a fierce neon green...

Thirty minutes later, Sam and Tucker returned to help Danny prep for his second set only to notice the small blood stains on the floor of the dressing room.

"Dude, what happened?" Tucker finally asked.

"I took out the trash."

Danny then hopped in the shower and got out again. His hair was re-styled to a flip with flecks of neon green. The nails were re-printed only neon turquoise with silver tips plus his lips painted neon green with a dash of silver. His eye shadow done a fierce neon black with silver eyeliner.

"Okay." squeaked Sam amazed at her handiwork. "You ready for your second outfit?" Danny nodded excitedly as he imagined the colours.

"Close your eyes, bruh. " Ordered Tuck. Sam then laid a patent leather like fabric in his lap, he felt it only to feel a fabric change to glitter fabric.

"Open your eyes. " Danny did as told only to discover... Another one piece suit only this one had patent leather flair outs on the sides and shoulders while the crotch and neckline were composed of the glitter fabric plus a black glitter bow in the back. Danny's face lit like Christmas.

"Ahem." teased Tucker and in his hands rested... A pair of strap- up diamond studded toe stilettos. Tears threatened to spill but Danny held them back because of the phenomenal make up job.

"Don't break those, dude and rock them. HARD! "

I wanna last, wanna last forever (Ahhh-ahh)

I wanna dance, wanna dance all night (Ahhh)

I wanna last, wanna last forever (Ahhh)

I wanna dance, dance, dance all night

Baby bend over, (NA na na na na) baby bend over

Baby bend over, let me see you do that yoga

Baby bend over, (Na na na na na) baby bend over

Baby bend over, let your booty do that yoga

Those sinful curves, those magnificent hips, the lithe movements of a seasoned succubus. Patience and control are purely valued when in her presence. And when the next song came on, the spell was forever cast— several divorces happened after this one.

Bands a make her dance

Bands a make her dance

Bands a make her dance

Bands a make her dance

Bands a make her dance

Bands a make her dance

Let the dance of lust begin...

Bands a make her dance

Bands a make her dance

All these chicks popping pussy

I'm just popping bands

Bands a make her dance

Bands a make her dance

These chicks clappin'

And they ain't using hands

Graceful flexibility and sexiful curves. Her taut lips so inviting and kissable. Her actions striking chords of arousal in all her audience. Her risque physique had entranced all and her elegant and seductive face had all in her command. A majority of the men in the crowd WISHED they were that pole!

Enrique was having a field day– this model was perfect why hadn't he heard of her till now?! These photos would allow him to retire before he hit 25! Every one of her movements reeked of sin yet fabulousness.

A certain mayor on the other hand was having fantasies of unimaginable proportions. Daydreams so nasty you'd have to take a breather! Vlad was losing it, his self- control was waning fast. Curse that beautiful little seductress! He had the perfect view of her photoshoot. The fantasy was so strong he was tempted to light a cigar but he held it together remembering he was in public. He had seen when she was cut to take a break. The whole photoshoot was designed in sections so in truth Fantasma was about to hit her third set upon which she could leave. VLAD WASN'T HAVING IT!

On Paulina's end things were going sour. She had lost nearly three- fourths of her audience within a thirty minute time frame. And when and if they can't back to her they were flipping over some Italian girl across the way in that~~ Creepy Goth's area. Even her own photographer ditched her for a glimpse of the exotic beauty.

"They say she's from Italy, her skin was so fierce. " He whispered to his assistants. "Better than Sanchez's. It like~ Had this otherworldly glow to it–! I should totes ask for tanning tips!" Paulina was pissed, once her third set was finished she raced into Sam's part of the studio. She had to give the Goth credit, the place was hype but the Latina was on a mission...

She finally saw her— the Italian pixie SLUT who stole her shine, grinding a pole like a bitch in heat. How dare that horrendous THOT take her place as number one! She wasn't much compared to Paulina– no tits just ass, WHAT'S THE APPEAL?! NOBODY OUT DOES PAULINA SANCHEZ! She waited for the model and finally her rival's photographer cut her loose for her secondary break... Paulina followed her. The Italian girl's dressing room was a bit farther than the others but finally she stopped...

"I know you've been following me... " That voice, without the Italian facade it sounded~ familiar.

"So the little slut habla inglés?" (Speaks English.) Paulina circled around to Fantasma's front and sized her up then shoved her into the wall—more like Danny let her.

"I don't want trouble..."

"Listen hear, you little puta." The shallow girl hissed out. "Those are MY victims out there. My net worth is more than ten of you combined. NOW come tonight one of them is gonna be my baby father. SO STAY OUT MY WAY." Danny's eyes glowed green at the injustice and evil in her words, his steel grip held her firm.

"Fraid, I can't let you do that, bella." He purred in warning (pretty) .

"LET GO OF ME, YOU PUTA MIERDA!" (Fucking shit.) Paulina threw a weak left hook only for Danny to sweep kick her. Before Paulina completely fell on her arse, a hand lashed out and caught her wrist– Danny. He hoisted her up and within the same swift motion shoved her into a janitorial closet using his ghost-ray to lightly seal it. Paulina then started to screech obscenities at the 'Italian', the response...

"I'll send Dash to free your shallow ass around nine."

"FENTON!?"

'Fantasma' returned to the gala in a brighter mood and the best part– she was still on break. She immediately located the snacks and snagged a dainty plate full of rice balls and chilled.

"Never thought I'd get to kick ass in pumps. " She mused to herself. "Diamond-studded no less. " The adorable model munched happily on her rice ball till a dark shadow loomed over her and sent a shiver down her spine. Fantasma looked behind her only to find.

"Good evening , beautiful."

" Ciao, Comune Masters." She greeted back with a hint of fear (Hello, Mayor Masters).

"Mind if I~" He swiftly sat by the bae and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Have a seat? " The fear in Fantasma's system went off like police sirens but the prospect of being found out and food kept her calm.

" Come ho una scelta, coglione..." She muttered with sarcasm and nibbled her rice ball in annoyance (Like I have a choice, douchebag).

"Come again, my pet?"

"Oh, it's a nothing. Anyways what's up? " If there was one thing that Fantasma knew about Vlad, it was that he was a pompous jerk. He'll drone on and on about himself till her next set is up which according to the gala TVs wasn't for another thirty minutes, smashing.

"I have a few questions, my sweet." He claimed, this was a first.

"O-kay." Was the reply as Vlad's hand ventured down her bountiful curves— if he'd a been focused enough he would've noticed the subtle slip in her accent.

"What brought a gorgeous creature like you to a dreary little town like Amity Park?" His eyes twinkled a tinge red waiting for a lie to leave those pretty lips he wanted so badly to ravish. To give a full explanation of our beloved hero's situation: Vlad's ghost sense had kept going off all day long. And after registering it, he finally managed to locate the cause– the crowd around Fantasma's set. After thoroughly concluding the patrons weren't ghost there was only one reason left... The current obsession of his eye was a ghost. Back to the present, Fantasma tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

"My papá brought me over when he went to conduct some~ "business" down up in Springfield." Vlad accepted it and tilted his head in a continue motion.

"I get call from my agency's contact in the states to come to Amity to help Ms. Manson, sí. " At this the pixie started to munch on her rice ball again as the billionaire mused over her answer. Oh, how Fantasma wanted nothing more than to cover up and hide away in her dressing room. The billionaire was sending giant chills down her spine while his eyes held her rooted to her seat, she wasn't going anywhere... SOMEBODY SAVE HER!

Sam and Tucker were in a panic. Where in the GZ HELL was Danny?! Their adorable bestie had just flitted off the map. Where the hell could HE be?! They asked around and got varied answers but one thing was for certain... They were being given the runaround about it. Tucker was done with asking and was having better luck with his IPad which was tuned into Danny's ectoaura.

"Tuck!" Sam yelled after she found him. "You found him yet? "

"I—!" The two friends looked up only to spot the sight that made them pity Danny a thousand times over... The poor halfa was in Vlad's lap with the villain's steel grip holding him tight. The oblivious and perverted billionaire was kissing his hair lightly too. They coughed and gagged then finally rushed over to help the poor ghoul cutie.

"PSST! DAN- FANTASMA!" Danny looked up from his universal torment to see his God sent GUARDIAN ANGELS! His ice blue eyes widened with gratitude at his two besties.

" AIUTAMI!" He squealed and reached out for Sam's hands, his legs kicking and body accidently grinding a certain creepy billionaire in the process (HELP ME). Said menace bucked when he felt the motion causing his vital regions —which were huge— to press into Danny's booty.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor." Tucker started tentatively. "We kinda need the Italiana back for her next set."

"Her next set is like right now, so–" Sam added. "Can you like LET HER GO?!" The growl that emerged from the villain's throat made tremors of terror travel throughout Fantasma. She lightly pushed at the arms around her waist.

"Mayor Masters. " Fantasma chimed putting her charms to excellent use. "As much I enjoyed our~~ 'Chat'. I must get going. A presto." (See you later).The arm around her waist released her and... DASH! She was in Sam and Tucker's arms in an Italiano HEARTBEAT!

When the three finally made it back to the dressing room, Danny broke down. Enrique was there as well.

"Where the hell was he at?" the photographer cried. "Ya moms was getting on me! " The halfa sobbed into Sam's arms like the flood gates had opened as they shared the love seat. Tucker stood against the door in case someone tried to barge in. Sam gave the poor babe a towel to wipe his makeup and tears.

"With~~ Plasmius!" He twittered his heels while freaking out on the couch. Sam rubbed his back soothingly and whispered kind words into his ear.

"How you end up with that creep anyway?" Enrique quizzed. Danny sniffled but answered.

"It was probably Karma kicking me in the ass for locking Paulina in a janitors closet." He summed up, Sam struggled to hold back her laughter.

" Non è divertente!" Danny whined (It's not funny). "After I took care of her I went to get something to eat. One minute I'm snacking next~~! I'M IN PLAMIUS' LAP GETTING GRINDING AGAINST! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!" The three homies in the room then hugged the distraught creature.

Enrique bought the crew thirty minutes so Fantasma could freshen up again. Sam re-did her makeup then she was out the door... With a cane, hat and umbrella. This time Sam and Tucker followed her.

I wanna kiss you

But if I do then I might miss you babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid

Guess he wants to play,

Wants to play

A love game

A love game

Broadway had nothing on this show. The motions and arches spelled classy lust as she strutted about the set. Those elegant curves were flaunted for all they were worth— which was a lot. The extravagance of her actions had all at her mercy. Cane and hat lost to the crowd.

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

The fluidity of her stance. The striking poise of her flawlessness. All coordinated to a water ballet of pure mystique. The kicks to the water screamed fierceness with the undertone of sex. While the sweeps of the umbrella yelled ferocity with style.

TIME LAPSE OF NETFLIX AND CHILL COURTESY OF DAQUAN FROM STAPLES 9:00 pm

The shoot was finished. Fantasma floated back to her dressing room with happiness, her shoot was done. She was free, her debt to Sam was paid and NO MORE VLAD! PRAISE JESUS FOR THAT ONE– plus the fact she splashed him with water several times. She popped off her heels and crashed on the couch while Sam, Tucker and Enrique took up the dressing chairs. The best part it was only nine. The crew of four decided to sit out the rest of the gala being the floor was packed with predators. Enrique looked over his photos while the others munched on some spare snacks. Things were chill till.

"Sammykins! We need your little Italian friend for the auction! " The four teens faces filled with dread at the announcement...

"Wait a beat." Tucker ordered. "Danny, did you clock out? "

"Clock out?" The other three in the room sighed in frustration and fear but Sam took command.

"Come on! We're sneakin you out NOW. " Sam stepped outside to distract her momma while Tucker pulled Fantasma towards a hidden door. Turns out the dressing rooms were joined together, Tuck escorted the halfa through three before they stepped out into the hallway.

"Go invisible." Tucker whispered and Danny did as asked... Vlad was chatting with Mrs. Manson and Sam about the adorable princess. They slipped down the hall.

Tuck was a master escapist, he gave Fantasma a trenchcoat with a hood to mask her identity and escorted her through the crowd. They were almost home free till.

"If it isn't the PUTA who locked me in the JANITORS CLOSET!" Paulina was back and with avengeance. She was on Dash's arm and he was pissed with the Italiana as well. His face said it all— a black eye, busted lips and broken nose.

"Look guys, we don't no trouble now..." coaxed Tucker. "Just let us go about our ways and call the night even. "

"You're lucky I don't hit chicks." growled Dash. "But I'll do ya one better..."

"SHE? " Taunted Paulina. "SHE'S a HE." Fantasma subtly growled at the insult as her cheeks turned red. At this moment Murphy's law decided to play its part in Fantasma's fate.

"NEXT UP FOR AUCTION IS... THE PHANTOM SEDUCTRESS THAT HAS STOLEN ALL OUR HEARTS... FANTASMA RAGAZZO!" Announced the auctioneer. Sam's mother and Vlad emerged from the back area and spotted the confrontation. Mrs. Manson twittered when she saw the precious model while Vlad licked his lips.

"SHE'S OVER THERE!" yelled Mrs. Manson. At her order, the security guards came and escorted Fantasma towards the stage. MALEDETTO (DAMN)!

Fantasma climbed the stage stairs a nervous wreck. The tension high and temptation to run away held strong but... She was a warrior. As she stood by the auctioneer she noticed all the single (elder) men lick their lips or apply ChapStick. All except the man whom she was sure would invade her by the end of the night.

Vlad was smug as ever as he relaxed in his seat, sure of his win. The beautiful Italian would be his before the bidding hit the 500,000s.

He took in the new look of his obsession only to grimace– her trenchcoat was blocking the view. He glared at the auctioneer and made a motion at him. After a second the man figured out what was Vlad's issue and addressed it.

"Oh! My dear, what's with that dreary old coat?"

"I'd prefer to keep it on. "

"There will be none of THAT! " boomed Vlad as he leaned upon the stage glaring daggers of lust at Fantasma— uh-oh, yandere mode. "This whole crowd wishes to see you in all your illustrious... GLORY." The phantom pixie gritted her teeth and shivered but alas... The crowd cheered as the trenchcoat fell to the stage floor in a heap.

Fantasma was truly a rare treasure to behold. Those taut lips, luscious curves, that plump "bottom". With that the bidding war was kicked off at $50,000 dollars, Sam and Tucker were stuck. They were mortified as the numbers on the gala screens flew higher by the shitloads.

"$65,000 dollars!"

"$75,000 dollars!"

"$90,000 dollars!" VLAD FUCKED IT ALL UP!

"$500,000 dollars!" Sam did her best, countering each bid with her own credit card but once the max was set– $1,000,000 dollars – measures had to be taken.

"$1.5 million dollars!" Punch to the spine.

"$1.7 million dollars!" Tickle to the armpit.

"$2.5 million dollars!" Ass grab. Vlad just chuckled darkly and raised his credit card.

"Ten! " The whole crowd turned to the villainous billionaire and gasped. Fantasma's face went stark white at the proclamation. Okay! There was no way "SHE" was worth ten million dollars! This was practically a game to Vlad! A lot of the bidders backed down at this, but one made Vlad put his money where his mouth was.

"$20 million dollars!" Allen F. Jones , a young tycoon and Vlad's main competitor in several areas. The billionaire gritted his teeth and stormed on to the stage, eyes blazing in obsession and lust. He took Fantasma's hand and trapped her in his frame by her waist. He looked her dead in her fearful azure eyes...

"Fifty. Million. Dollars... CASH. "

"Looks like we have a winner. Going once, going twice... " Sam and Tucker hung their heads and mouthed a sorry to Fantasma. Her fate was sealed.

"Sold. Congrats, Mayor Masters."

The gala came a to a flourishing close but Vlad was as happy as a madman could be. A model by his side. The two stood outside waiting for his limo and during that time he managed to memorize all her flawless features– he let her put the trenchcoat back on to keep from getting a cold. The silence between them heels strong till Fantasma perked.

"Commune Masters!" She squealed in that adorable Italian voice. "I left something in my dressing room, can I go get it, per favore?" (Please). Vlad was reluctant but... A small chaste kiss/ lick to his cheek made him change his mind. Before Fantasma buried off completely, Vlad pulled her into his frame and... Lightly KISSED her.

"Hurry back... "

Danny was DONE! He raced back to the dressing room going as far as to take off his heels running barefoot. The second he made it, he slammed the door and locked it!

"Get. Me. Outta. Here. " Sam and Tucker looked up in shock but that shock turned to sneakiness. A quick bath and change of clothes, Danny was now Danny. Fantasma Ragazzo lost to the glitz and glam.

"A proposito, do I get to keep this stuff?"

"All yours babe just package it so it'll stay awesome. " The three homies then snuck out another exit and hailed a cab... They had a sleepover at Danny's.

EPILOGUE OF OBSESSION COURTESY OF SKULKER

The next week was hell... Everyone was on "Fantasma Raggazzo," the mysterious and beautiful Italiana who vanished like a trend. Paulina ripped down posters of the girl every time she saw "HER" in public. Dash secretly obsessed over her yet rubbed his cheek where she stuck him. The charity was a success though thanks in part to her, plenty a child was able to go to school on scholarship plus have the square meals a day. Plus the calendar sold like wildfire. She was labeled the 'Billionaire's Phantom' because a certain mayor was now yandere and unhappy because he was STOOD UP.

Vlad was pissed, scratch that he was enraged. The future love of his life had vanished! The only clue he had to anything about her was her luxurious name. "Fantasma Ragazzo," rolls off the tongue like a fresh Italian wine. Vlad wasn't playing, he was going to find this girl if it was the last thing he did. He hit up all the major Fashion magazines and modeling agencies to find her, but they had nothing! No contracts, no records, hell they hadn't even heard of her till the gala ended. Only one thing came as he typed away on his keyboard in fury... Google Translate. He sighed in frustration and typed in his quarry.

"... Somebody shoot me."

"Fantasma Ragazzo"— Italian for "Ghost Boy".

EPILOGUE TO THE EPILOGUE COURTESY OF CLOCKWORK BEING FUNNY

That weekend the crew was chilling at Danny's playing v-games and watching TV. Things were chill till the doorbell rang. Jack Fenton immediately ran to open it. There stood a UPS postal worker and two huge boxes.

"Is Daniel James Fenton at home?"

"Yeah but I'm his father what do you want ?"

"I need him to sign for these." Danny quirked an eyebrow but got up.

"I got it, dad. " The hero signed the iPad and the two men carried the boxes into the house. After the boxes were set up inside, Jack proceeded to be nosy.

"HEY! They're from the V-man!" He cheered. "HOPE that there's something ME." The crew opened the box only to be astonished and horrified. Jimmy Choo heels, Louie hand bags, Versace glasses, Gucci belts, L'Oreal Paris and Jeffree Star makeup kits... JEWELS FROM SIERRA LEONE?! This was just the tip of the iceberg— the other box held within it seductive outfits and more pumps. Danny blushed fifty shades of red at all the gifts and he had a pretty good clue who they came from. He dug a bit farther in and found a note.

"Fantasma Ragazzo– Ghost boy. You're beautiful. ~Vlad"


End file.
